Romance by the Campfire
by AmyVS7
Summary: The trio are joined by Luna on a fun camping trip after the war, will romance blossom between the Hero of the moment & his female best friend? H/HR & R/L.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Fic**

**Pairing: **Harry/Hermione & Ron/Luna, but main focus on H/HR

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Harry Potter, no copyright etc

**Summary: **The trio are joined by Luna on a fun camping trip after the war, will romance blossom between the Hero of the moment & his female best friend? H/HR & R/L.

Yep i know they spent all the time in the tent in the final book, but this is camping the muggle way, and trust me this is a lot more light-hearted than DH, and with a better romantic outcome :) Hope you enjoy it!

**Romance by the Campfire **

"Oh come on, Ron!" Hermione shouted as herself, Harry and Luna were waiting inside Mr. Weasley's car, outside The Burrow.

"Alright, I'm coming already! Gees Hermione will you calm down" Ron said as he got in the front passenger seat, next to his dad.

"Ronald don't be rude!" Luna scolded him.

Harry just sat there and smiled to himself.

"All ready to go then guys?" Mr. Weasley asked enthusiastically.

The four young adults gave positive responses in reply, and so Mr. Weasley drove off down the road away from The Burrow.

Harry and Hermione had arranged a proper muggle camping trip for all four of them, and Mr. Weasley had agreed to drop them off at the location. Harry and Hermione had come up with the idea, as they sat chatting one evening, in the back garden of The Burrow a few days previously. They had spent the past year in their wizarding tent during the war, but now that it was all over they decided to take a little trip, but tenting the muggle way this time.

Luna agreed with the idea (she was now Ron's girlfriend) and this was Harry and Hermione's attempt at getting to know her better. One thing they did know already, however, was that Luna had gone on many muggle camping trips before, her dad having never been able to afford a magical tent. Knowing Ron had never done camping the muggle way before, came as great amusement to Hermione especially, who felt it was about time the red headed Weasley got a taste of the muggle life that she and Harry knew so well.

"How long till we get there?" Ron moaned.

"Twenty minutes" Hermione replied to Ron as she was rummaging around in her rucksack for something.

"Aww man! Come on, I'm starving!"

"Here!" Hermione threw a kit-kat to Ron "eat this."

Ron's moaning instantly subsided as he munched on his snack.

"Got anymore of them in there Hermione?" Harry wondered as he looked at her with puppy dogs eyes.

"Just my one" Hermione said as she took her kit-kat out of the bag.

"Oh, don't worry then, you eat it."

"No, no … if you're hungry we can share it?" Hermione assured him.

"No, its okay Hermione, don't worry it's yours, you eat it."

Hermione unwrapped the kit-kat and snapped the two sticks in half and held one out to Harry "Half each?" she said with a smile.

Harry laughed "Only if you're sure?"

"Oh for god's sake Harry, eat your flippin half!" Ron said from the front seat, making them all laugh as Harry reluctantly took the one stick of kit-kat off Hermione.

"Thanks" Harry said gratefully to Hermione and the two of them began munching away.

As Hermione had predicted, twenty minutes later Mr. Weasley pulled up near a large, quiet area of countryside. In front of them lay a large lake, complete with woodland to the right of them and a great patch of bare ground situated between the lake and the woodland. The spot where the four of them would be camping for three days.

"Wow, this place is cool!" said Harry happily, as he helped bring the two folded tents from out of the boot of the car.

"No its not!" Ron moaned "there is nothing here to do!"

"Oh chill out Ron, they'll be lots of things for us to do" Hermione told him.

"Like what?" he replied back to her.

"You'll find out soon enough" she teased and chucked her rucksack by the folded up tents.

"Right kids, I have to go now, I'll be back to get you in a few days, any problems then just get hold of us somehow."

"We will do, thanks Mr. Weasley" Harry told him.

"You're welcome" he said with a smile before getting back in the car and driving off. Leaving the four friends alone.

"Right, first things first!" Hermione said "got to set up the tents, and we are going to do this the muggle way! No wands allowed!" she warned, directly towards Ron.

"Oh for heavens sake Hermione! I don't know how to put up a tent!"

"Harry will show you how, won't you Harry?" Hermione said towards the person in question and smiled at him, Harry smiling back "Course."

"Bet you one galleon that Luna and I will set our tent up quicker than you and Ron can" Hermione continued to say to Harry.

"Miss Granger, you have got yourself a bet" Harry said cheekily and shook her hand, and the girls and boys started setting up their tents.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Harry, it's going to collapse if we don't put another peg over this end!" Ron called over to him.

"I know Ron! But I've only got the one mallet and one pair of hands, just wait a minute."

"Ta da!" Hermione cried triumphantly as she and Luna stood back to admire their handy work.

"How the heck did you two finish so fast?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Well we didn't mess around like you two did" Luna interjected.

"I think you'll find that was just Ron" Harry told Luna.

"Yeah right" Hermione said with a mischievous grin "Anyway, Mr. Potter I think someone owes me one galleon!" she reached out her hand.

Harry sighed and reached into this pocket and handed it over "There you go."

Hermione giggled as did Luna, before the two girls got their things and put them inside their tent.

"Women eh? Can't live with them" Ron said with a chuckle.

Harry laughed and smiled before replying "But can't live without them either."

Ron laughed but at the same time Harry was thinking silently in his head _'Especially Hermione'._

Once the boys had finished assembling their tent, and put their belongings inside, Hermione poked her head into their tent.

"Harry, Ron, do you fancy going for a swim?"

"It had better not be in that lake!" Ron protested

"No we thought in the Olympic size swimming pool" Hermione said sarcastically before giggling "Of course the lake, Ronald!"

Harry laughed too "Come on Ron it will be a laugh, count me in Hermione."

"Thanks Harry!" Hermione said all too delightedly "Ron you are joining us whether you like it or not, meet you outside in ten minutes" her face disappeared from view as she headed back into hers and Luna's tent to get changed.

"Me and her are _seriously_ going to fall out if she keeps bossing me about" Ron spoke up as he began to dig around to find his swimming trunks in his rucksack.

Harry laughed "This is Hermione we're talking about, she's always like that."

"Yeah but now I have to spend three days with her, I don't know how I'm going to cope."

"Well you have Luna here, at least you have eachother."

"Yeah I suppose" Ron then laughed as he realised something "Oh mate, that means you are left to deal with Hermione."

Harry smiled "Ah I don't mind. Hermione doesn't argue with me like she does with you."

"That's because you're her favourite" Ron teased and instantly ducked down to dodge an empty water bottle that Harry had thrown at him, both boys laughing.

"Shut it" Harry grinned mischievously. Before they both got changed into their swimming trunks, Harry in emerald green ones and Ron in black ones.

As the boys came out of their tent and sat on the grassy river bank, they heard Luna and Hermione approaching.

Luna was dressed in a red, pink and purple coloured bather, but Hermione shocked the boys as she appeared in a pink bikini. Harry could feel a blush spreading rapidly across his cheeks and he was starting to become very hot.

"Ready then?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry nodded. "Yeah...sure" Harry stuttered, not really paying attention.

"Ready Luna?" Hermione inquired, Luna taking her hand as she responded "You bet ya!"

The two of them gave girly squeals of delight as they ran full pelt past the guys, and straight into the open lake ahead of them.

"They have seriously lost it!" said a dumbfounded Ron to Harry, who was laughing heartedly.

"Come on, get in you big wimps!" Luna called as she and Hermione were now shoulder deep in the cool freshwater lake.

As Harry and Ron, especially Ron, reluctantly entered the water, the girls began splashing the two boys.

"Alright that's it; you two are _so_ going to get it!" Harry called and the girls swam frantically away. Harry soon lost interest in chasing after Luna and made a beeline for Hermione, who was now out of breath from swimming so fast.

"Hermione" Harry called playfully and she turned around in the water to face him.

"Harry James Potter, don't you even think about it!" she said sternly, before melting at seeing his puppy dog emerald eyes.

The same colour eyes which matched his swimming trunks, she had noted. But not much could drag her eyes away from the appearance of his toned chest. Hermione loved watching quidditch but now loved it even more for the advantages it had had on Harry's torso. Hermione had been too deep in thought to notice Harry had moved right in front of her and he grabbed her by the waist.

"Gotcha!"

Hermione had instantaneously given a scream in surprise "Harry! Don't do that!"

Harry grinned widely "Too late, Miss Granger you are now my captive."

"Oh really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at him but gave a small chuckle.

"Yes really" Harry grinned, and at the same time he had, subconsciously, began to run his hands up and down the sides of Hermione's bare waist. This instantly made Hermione go weak at the knees and she momentarily forgot to continue to tread water, Harry spotted this at once, and pulled Hermione closer to him to help her float.

"You alright?" Harry asked softly.

Hermione's breathing was heavy as she was still out of breath from all the swimming "Yeah...just knackered."

Hermione had an arm around his shoulders for support and Harry had his arms completely around her waist, the skin on skin contact was something very new to the pair of them in their friendship. But the two of them, secretly, loved it.

"Hermione" Harry said very quietly, their faces close to one another.

"Hmmm" Hermione muffled, preoccupied by their closeness.

"Oi, you two!" Ron interrupted, as he shouted over to them "What's going on over there? You coming over to join us?"

This immediately brought Harry and Hermione's realities crashing down to Earth, they moved apart slightly as Harry shouted back to Ron "Yeah be there now!"

Harry plastered a grin back onto his face as he looked back at his female best friend "So, d'ya fancy a piggyback ride?"

Hermione giggled "Sure, thanks."

Hermione swam around and got onto Harry's back, linking her arms around his neck as Harry held onto her legs for support. Hermione kissed the top of Harry's head and giggled as she held on tight, both of them with bright, beaming smiles on their faces. Ron and Luna watching them, intrigued to know what on earth was going on with their two best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As evening drew in for the four best friends, they began to relax and soak in the beautiful surroundings of where they were camping out. The lake they had earlier swam in had been reasonably warm, which was remarkable considering that even though it was the height of a normal British summer, meaning the weather was not always that good, the water was actually warmer than the outside temperature.

It was now evening, yet it was still good enough light, so they didn't need lanterns yet. Harry and Hermione had managed to cook them all something for dinner; on their little campfire stove they had brought with them. Ron moaned about the lack of food but stopped complaining once Luna had offered him her leftovers.

"Right who is up for some games?" Ron asked after all the plates and utensils had been washed up and put away back in a box.

"Alright, but we need to get more firewood first" Harry pointed out "the stuff we have at the moment won't last us till the morning."

"I'll go get some" Luna offered immediately, standing up from her seated position on one of the two big logs they were using as seats by the fire, "Ronald, would you come and help me please?"

"Aww but why can't Harry go?"

"Because Harry got the first lot of firewood, and he just helped Hermione cook the food, so it's your turn to help."

Ron sighed and got up "Fine, okay I'll come. See you two in a bit."

Hermione grinned "See you."

Harry and Hermione watched Ron and Luna walk away, hand in hand, and disappeared into the woods.

"They had better not be too long collecting the wood" Hermione noted as she came to sit on the log with Harry, the one which Luna had recently vacated, "It will be dark in an hour or so."

Harry laughed "Trust me, Ron won't want to be out there longer than he needs to be."

"Yeah" Hermione giggled "Yeah you're right, Harry."

"Don't look so surprised" Harry said in defence of himself "I can be right sometimes."

"I know you can" Hermione beamed "...Just, not that often."

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles and Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows "Oi! Hermione" Harry lost his composure within seconds as he started laughing with her "Will you stop laughing at me!"

Hermione was still giggling and so Harry decided to do the one thing he could think of to stop her, and that was he began a fierce tickle attack on her. It worked instantly.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched and tried to wriggle free; she managed this quite easily and rushed off. Harry hot on her heels.

"I will catch you y'know!" Harry ran after her, around the tents, the fire, weaving in and out of nearby trees.

"Alright, alright, Harry I give up! I surrender!" Hermione said, now sitting on the grass trying to get her breath back.

"You're a soft touch Hermione" Harry said as he came over and patted her head gently twice, before grabbing her bottle of water and handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said gratefully, taking a large drink from it before moving it to one side.

"Come on Harry, why don't you sit down?" Hermione questioned.

"Why can't we sit on the logs?"

"The grass is more comfortable" she answered instantly and smiled up at him.

So Harry came to sit next to Hermione, and for a further hour they chatted until it became dark and the stars were shining bright above them.

Hermione lay down on the grass they were still sitting on, and looked up at the night sky. "Do you reckon those stars look like a hat?"

Harry looked at her with a bemused expression "We're star gazing now are we?"

"Ahuh" Hermione responded, noticing as Harry lay down extremely closely next to her, their bare arms touching.

"See that there, those stars there" Hermione raised her arm and pointed in the direction she was looking.

"Nah doesn't look like a hat to me, just a load of random stars."

Hermione giggled "You're hopeless you are."

"Oh thanks a bunch!" Harry said sarcastically but with a cheeky smile.

Hermione giggled before her eyes continued to search the night sky, but it was Harry who spoke up first.

"There's Orion's belt" Harry pointed out before grinning back at Hermione "See I do know my stuff" Harry said at the same time as he nudged Hermione's arm gently.

Hermione grinned "I guess you do" and she smiled, noticing something else "And just near it there, is the Sirius star..."

Hermione suddenly went quiet, wishing she hadn't said anything "Harry, I'm sorry..."

Harry turned his head to look at her "It's alright Hermione, really...it's alright."

"You sure?" Hermione asked, looking worried she had said the wrong thing and made him upset.

Harry moved his hand ever so slightly to take hold of Hermione's hand that was next to his "Yeah, it's really fine" he rubbed his thumb across her hand and smiled at her, Hermione smiling back.

"I bet that star is actually Sirius, Harry. Watching over you, making sure his favourite godson is okay."

Harry gave a small chuckle "Not a bad thought, it's cheesy, but not bad at all."

Hermione smiled and sat up, rubbing her arms "It's getting a bit cold isn't it?"

"I don't think it's that cold. Do you want my jacket?"

"No, no, its fine I'll go get mine."

But even before Hermione could get up Harry had got up and picked his up that had been left on the log "Here you go" he draped it over her shoulders "Better?"

"Yeah" Hermione smiled "Thank-you."

"You're more than welcome. Come on lets go sit by the fire its warmer."

In doing so, Harry took Hermione's hand again and they sat next to eachother on the log and Harry put his arm around Hermione who, instinctively, snuggled up to him. All that could be heard were the sounds of woodland creatures in the far distance and the crackling of the burning fire in front of them. It was so peaceful.

"It's been a great day" Hermione piped up, after a few minutes silence had settled between them.

"Yeah it really has, we've had a right laugh" Harry commented, smiling down at Hermione "Don't know what we should do tomorrow though."

"I'm sure we can think of something. Besides we should be more concerned about where Ron and Luna have got to."

"Yeah they have been gone a long while...but they're probably snogging eachother and have lost track of time."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione hit him lightly on his arm "The things you come up with."

Harry laughed "I bet that's what it is!"

"Alright, if they aren't back in fifteen minutes then we go looking for them, agreed?"

"Agreed" Harry complied with her "Until then, you're stuck here with me."

"That isn't so bad, y'know."

"Yeah?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes" Hermione beamed back at him and reached over, giving Harry a tight hug.

They stayed in their embrace for a matter of minutes before breaking apart to look at eachother. Neither of them said a word. Emerald eyes met brown eyes and their faces moved closer together, inches away became centimetres.

"We're back!" Ron and Luna called chirpily from near them as they appeared from the woods. The moment between Harry and Hermione, gone.

Harry and Hermione moved apart, stunned at what they were just about to do.

"I...I'm going to bed" Hermione announced, instantly getting off the log, letting Harry's jacket fall off her and she quickly moved towards hers and Luna's tent.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, dumping the logs down onto the grass.

"I've got a headache; I'm going to get some sleep. I'll see you all in the morning" Hermione gave a last, fleeting, look at Harry, which didn't go unmissed by Ron, Luna or Harry himself, before she entered into the tent.

"Mate what's going on?" Ron asked Harry as he and Luna began to put some logs on the fire.

Harry ruffled his raven coloured hair as he looked at Ron "Trust me; you _really_ don't want to know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The birds singing in the trees awoke Harry Potter the following morning. He reached across for his glasses, put them on and turned over to find Ron still out for the count in his sleeping bag, snoring his head off. Harry could hear the faint crackling of the fire outside the tent and the distinct smell of bacon cooking. Unzipping the tent Harry saw Luna, already dressed for the day, standing by the campfire cooking breakfast.

"Morning Luna!" Harry said cheerily "How long have you been awake?"

"About twenty minutes" she replied just as cheerily "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah pretty good, although could have done without Ron's snoring though."

"I can imagine" Luna smiled "Is he still asleep?"

"Yep, and I don't want the unenviable task of waking him. It's like trying to wake the dead."

Luna chuckled "Well I bet as soon as he hears that food's cooking he'll be up like a shot."

"More than likely" Harry replied with a cheeky smile.

Harry looked around and noticed that his other best friend was also nowhere to be seen "Hermione not up yet either?"

"No she's still asleep, I was surprised actually she's normally always the first awake."

"Yeah" Harry pondered on this thought for a moment "Luna, after you went to bed, was Hermione alright? I mean was she asleep or did she say anything about last night?"

"No she was fast asleep when I went in" Luna studied Harry curiously "Harry, did you and Hermione have an argument last night? It was unlike her to leave to go to bed so early, or so suddenly either?"

"She just had a headache, that's all I know" Harry responded, although Harry could tell that Luna didn't believe him, but thankfully she wasn't the kind of person to push Harry for more information.

"Harry would you mind going to wake the other two whilst I plate up?"

"Sure" Harry agreed, even though he didn't really want the job of waking them. Harry tried to wake Ron up first, by poking his head into their tent and shouting his name numerous times until Ron finally surfaced from unconsciousness and sat up, and became even more alert at the news that Luna had cooked breakfast. Then it was Hermione's turn.

Harry called to Hermione from outside her tent, asking if it was alright if he came in, he got no response so he unzipped the tent and peered in to find Hermione still fast asleep, snuggled up in her sleeping bag. Harry crawled along Luna's sleeping bag until he was level with Hermione's shoulders and knelt there, shaking her shoulders lightly as he called her name, until her eyes finally fluttered open.

"Morning" Harry said with a small smile.

"Morning" Hermione replied with a yawn and a stretch.

"Luna's made breakfast, if you want to join us?"

"Okay, thanks Harry" she gazed at him curiously "Harry...about last night..."

"Harry! Hermione! Come on your food is ready!" Luna shouted from outside.

"I think that's our cue to get out there a bit sharpish" Harry chuckled and headed back out of the tent, eager to avoid talking to Hermione about what had almost happened last night. Hermione followed Harry out of the tent within seconds, which didn't go un-noticed by Ron who had just got out of his tent himself.

"Oi, oi what's going on here then?" Ron wondered cheekily as he ate his bacon sandwich.

"Shut it, Ron" Hermione said as she took her plate gratefully from Luna, as did Harry.

"What's the matter Hermione, still got a headache?" Ron teased.

Hermione just scowled at him and ate her breakfast in silence, as did the rest of them.

Following breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione got changed before all deciding to occupy themselves. Harry and Ron chose to go fishing in the lake, to see if they could catch anything for their tea that night. Whilst Hermione was going to read her book by the campfire and Luna was doing some drawing.

Harry and Ron sat on the banks of the lake, quite a distance away from the tents and the girls, the fishing rods ready in position in the water, just waiting for a bite.

"I don't know what's wrong with Hermione?" Ron wondered, perplexed by her behaviour.

"Me neither" Harry concurred, although in his heart he knew exactly why she was behaving like she was.

"What happened with you two last night anyway?"

"Nothing!" Harry replied defensively.

"Something happened, I know it did, why don't you just tell me?"

"Because there is nothing to tell!"

Ron had been wracking his brains for the past few seconds, replaying last night's events quickly in his head and suddenly it was as if a light bulb had gone off in his brain. "Oh my god, you two didn't...kiss, did you?"

"No, we didn't" Harry replied firmly, but sighed "But we would have."

"I knew it!" Ron cried triumphantly "You and Hermione, well I suppose it was inevitable really."

"Ron, there is no me and Hermione, and what do you mean it was inevitable?"

"Oh come on Harry, even I'm not that blind!" Ron tried not to laugh "There has always been something between you two, don't try and deny it!"

"I can't deny something when there is nothing there even to deny!" Harry stressed "Nothing happened, we're just good friends."

"Oh yeah, okay then if you are just good friends, as you say, then why were you going to kiss her last night?"

Harry was struck down in his tracks, thinking quickly, but he could not answer Ron's question.

Ron smiled "Its okay Harry, you can admit you like her. I'm cool with it, really."

"That's the thing" Harry said as he looked out over the lake and across to where he could see Hermione in the distance, before looking at Ron fleetingly "I don't think I like her, I think it's much more than that" he gazed back over at Hermione "I think I've fallen in love with her."

Ron grinned and patted Harry on the back, nothing more needed to be said.

Suddenly one of the fishing rods moved, signalling the arrival of dinner.

"Oh yes!" Harry cried triumphantly as he brought the fish onto dry land "What a catch!"

"Hermione certainly is" Ron grinned cheekily "Now do what you've done with the fish, and go out and catch her."

Harry laughed "You say the weirdest things sometimes Ron."

"That's what I'm here for!" Ron said happily.

Harry just laughed and rolled his eyes. After another hour the two of them caught no more fish, and so headed back over to the girls with their fishing stuff and their prize catch of the day.

"Well done you two!" Luna praised brightly as she put her pencils down "That's tea sorted for later."

"You guys were gone a long time?" Hermione questioned as she put her book down.

"Yeah we ..." Harry began, not wanting to say in front of Hermione why they had taken such a long time.

"We had to wait a while to get a bite" Ron finished for him.

"Anyway!" Luna said with a bright smile "Hermione and I have been talking and we thought we could all have a game of hide and seek in the woods."

Harry looked unsure "Is that such a wise idea, those woods are pretty big, one of us is bound to get lost."

"Aww come on Harry, mate, where has your old sense of adventure gone?" Ron nudged him in the ribs "Count me in girls."

Hermione and Luna smiled at Ron then turned to Harry who nodded "Yep okay, may aswell, there isn't much else to do around here."

"Okay we'll draw twigs to see who will be the seeker...and no not the quidditch type Ron" Hermione added as she saw him about to comment on the fact.

Harry, Ron and Luna all drew twigs from Hermione's hand, unfortunately for Harry he picked the shortest.

"Okay well off you go then!" Harry said with a grin and watched as his three friends legged it into the woods, before he turned around and began counting. By the time he got to fifty Harry had got bored of counting and called out "Coming ready or not!" as he walked into the dense woodland.

Harry made his way along a very small woodland path, if you could call it that, it could barely be seen on the woodland floor. He walked for ages, listening out for any sound that would give away their hiding places, or even catch a glimpse of which tree they were hiding behind. It didn't take Harry long, after about ten minutes he heard a giggle coming from a tree just coming up on his right. Harry made his way over and found Luna and Ron kissing.

"Found you!" Harry called brightly.

"Not that bothered mate" Ron replied with a grin and began kissing Luna again.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes "Why don't you two just go back to the tents, I'll meet you back there in a bit when I've found Hermione."

"Not a bad plan Harry" Ron grinned and hastily grabbed Luna's hand and they rushed off. But not before Harry called out "Do you know which direction Hermione went in?"

"Not a clue mate!" Ron shouted back.

Harry turned back around and carried on walking further into the woodland "Come on Hermione where are you?" he said aloud. He continued to look thoroughly, particularly keeping his eyes peeled for any sign of yellow, as Hermione was wearing a light yellow sundress.

Harry walked for another ten minutes before he was starting to get fed up, then suddenly he heard crying coming from the far distance. Harry recognised the sound of his distressed best friend anywhere.

"Hermione?" Harry called out loudly, his voice echoed in the deadly quiet woods.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted desperately "Harry! Come here quick, I need help!"

Harry could only faintly hear Hermione's distressed calls, he was yet to spot her, but rushed towards the sounds of her pleading for his help, nonetheless. Within a minute of walking hurriedly in the direction, he spotted her. Sat on the woodland floor, leant against a tree and Hermione was clutching her ankle with her hands.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled in panic and ran as fast as was humanly possible to get to her, avoiding roots and tree stumps as he did.

"Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked as he knelt by her side.

"I was running and I didn't look where I was going and tripped and fell over this tree root" she pointed to the one next to her "My ankle is broken Harry, I'm sure of it. It hurts so much!"

Harry looked at her ankle, it was very swollen and the bone was at an odd ankle.

"Ouch! That looks really nasty, Hermione!" Harry said in concern "Why didn't you send up red sparks with your wand for one of us to come and find you?"

"I would have, but I must have dropped my wand around here when I was running. I can't find it!"

"Well I can solve that problem, Accio Hermione's wand" and the two of them watched as Hermione's wand came flying towards them through the trees and landed in Harry's outstretched hand, which he consequently gave back to its rightful owner, who put it in the pocket of her dress.

"What are we going to do Harry, I can't get back to the tents with this ankle" Hermione said worriedly, looking more distressed by the minute.

"It's okay, we'll find a way, we can't leave you here all night" Harry said as he wracked his brains for an idea, when it suddenly came to him. "Hermione, you trust me don't you?"

"With my life" Hermione replied seriously "Why, what are you g..." then she gave a cry of surprise as Harry put one arm around her back and the other under her legs and lifted her up in his arms.

"I'm just going to have to carry you back aren't I" Harry said with a smile and began walking.

Hermione protested immediately "Harry, you can't! It's probably a good fifteen minute walk back! I'm too heavy to carry all that way!"

"Don't be silly, you're as light as a feather. And besides, how else are we going to get you back to the tents with an injury, eh?"

For once Hermione did not argue back and just lay her head in the crook of Harry's neck, trying to take her mind off how much pain she was in.

After nearly five minutes walking, Harry asked "You okay, Hermione?"

"No, I'm in so much pain! It hurts so much, Harry."

Harry, subconsciously, began walking at a faster pace, hoping to get Hermione back as quickly as possible. Then it abruptly dawned on him at how stupid he had been. He had carried Hermione a considerable distance, but he could have saved himself all of that. And just apparated back.

"Hermione, hold on tight."

"Why?" but Hermione could question no further, as before she knew it they were back by the tents.

Luna jumped up immediately from one of the logs "Hermione! Oh my goodness, what happened, are you alright?"

"She's broken her ankle running through the woods, tripped over a tree root. We need to get her sitting down comfortably" Harry instructed to Luna who unzipped hers and Hermione's tent and let Harry get in. He managed to crouch down low enough that he could get in, whilst also supporting Hermione in his arms. He placed Hermione gently on her sleeping bag.

"You okay, Hermione. What do you need?" Harry asked instantly.

"Something for the pain" Hermione answered "But first, can you pass me that blue bag over there and get the red book out of it, please."

Harry grabbed the bag that was across the tent, and found the red book.

"There's a spell in there to heal broken ankles" Hermione told Harry who found the page within seconds, read down it and found the spell and got out his wand.

"You trust me to do this, Hermione?" Harry said seriously.

"Of course!" Hermione said, rather shocked that Harry doubted her faith in his ability to do this.

"Okay, it is going to hurt quite a bit, but it won't be for too long. So you ready?"

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head "Ready."

Harry cast the spell over her ankle and Hermione screamed as the ankle gave a click and Harry watched as it moved back to its correct position, Hermione had instantaneously grabbed Harry's free hand as the ankle clicked and she was now crying at the aftershock of the pain.

"It's okay, shhhh, it's alright Hermione. It's over with now" Harry said soothingly as he put an arm around her and she leant into him for comfort.

"That really hurt Harry!" Hermione wept, but tried to stay calm "It hurts so much!"

"It'll be fine, I promise" Harry tried to assure her but it wasn't having much affect. Harry began reading further down the page and found a spell that would work for the pain and also aid the reduction of swelling. Harry cast it over Hermione's ankle and the positive effects were almost instantaneous.

"That better, Hermione?" Harry asked, although he could see her answer, her smile said it all.

"Yeah much better" Hermione beamed "Thank-you so much, Harry!" she hugged him tightly "You're a star!"

"You're very welcome" Harry replied happily, before moving the bag and the book and plumped Hermione's pillow. "Now you need to get some sleep Hermione, let the spells do their job on your ankle. So get some rest, and I'll be outside with Luna and Ron. Just call for one of us if you need anything, okay?"

Hermione smiled gratefully "Thank-you."

Harry grinned too "Sweet dreams."

Harry exited the tent and zipped it up, going over to sit on the grass with Luna and with Ron who had just come back from collecting more firewood.

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked in concern "Luna told me what happened."

"Yeah Hermione's fine now. I've fixed her broken ankle; she's got a painkiller spell on her ankle too, so that'll do the job. But she's resting now, so we have to keep the noise down a peg or two, last thing we need to do is disrupt her sleep."

Ron and Luna were smiling at Harry in such a way that he had to question them.

"Why are you two smiling at me like that?"

"Just nice to see you care so much about Hermione" Luna said dreamily.

"Of course, she's my best friend" Harry defended.

Luna raised her eyebrows and continued to smile at Harry.

Harry sighed "Okay Luna, what has Ron told you?"

Ron chuckled and held up his hands "I haven't said anything, mate, honest."

"Ronald did not need to say anything, Harry" Luna informed him "I can see it in your eyes. It shows in your body and your soul."

Ron rolled his eyes and Harry chuckled.

"It shows that you don't just care about Hermione, you love her" Luna smiled proudly.

Harry looked surprised "You're too good Luna, do you know that?" he smiled at her.

"Oh don't encourage her!" Ron protested, only causing Harry and Luna to laugh. Whilst Hermione Granger lay sound asleep in her tent, having heard nothing of the conversation that had gone on outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hermione slept for another three hours, whilst Luna, Harry and Ron busied themselves outside. Just generally chatting, and Ron and Harry kept themselves entertained playing wizarding chess and Luna finished off her drawings from earlier.

"It's quiet without Hermione" Luna commented as she finished her drawing of the countryside around her "I miss female company."

Ron laughed "Well you could go and wake her up."

"No!" Luna said, shocked by the very suggestion "Hermione needs her rest."

"Don't worry Luna" Harry quickly made his move on the chess board "Check mate, Ron!" he grinned brightly, as Ron moaned. Harry turned back to Luna "Wanna come and collect the last of the firewood with me?"

"Sure, and Ron you stay here in case Hermione wakes up."

"Aww do I have to, I'm sure Harry would rather stay" he winked at his best mate.

Harry rolled his eyes "Just because you don't want to stay here in case she _does_ wake up."

"Come on Harry" Luna grabbed his arm and dragged him away, not wanting to waste time seeing Ron and Harry's playful bickering.

The two of them returned within ten minutes, their arms laden with logs.

"That's alright Ron, I don't need your help with these _heavy_ logs, don't trouble yourself by getting up" Luna told her boyfriend, as she put her logs in a pile by the tents as did Harry.

Ron looked up from lying on the grass "Sorry" he sat up and turned to face them "Want me to start cooking the fish that we caught earlier?"

"Uh don't you mean that _I_ caught?" Harry added with raised eyebrows and a cheeky grin.

Ron shrugged but still looked at the pair of them, waiting for an answer.

"No its okay, I'll cook" Luna offered.

"Oh no you won't" Harry said to Luna sternly but with a smile "You have done more than enough today; you've already made us breakfast and lunch and collected firewood. I will cook the tea and Ron you can help me."

"And what about Hermione, she's done nothing!" Ron piped up.

"Ronald! She's hurt herself, don't be so unsympathetic" Luna scolded.

"Has Hermione woken up yet?" Harry wondered in concern.

"Not that I'm aware of" Ron got up from his space on one of the logs "Need the loo" and he disappeared into the woods.

Harry rolled his eyes before turning to Luna "I'll check on Hermione and then I'll make dinner."

Luna smiled and started putting more wood onto the fire as Harry unzipped the tent and looked inside, Hermione was awake but she looked very groggy.

"Hey you" Harry smiled "Alright if I come in?"

"Yeah of course" Hermione smiled back and Harry sat on Luna's sleeping bag "Have you been awake long?"

"Only about five minutes, if that" she said quietly "What time is it?"

Harry glanced at his watch "Just gone 6:00pm, I'm cooking dinner with Ron's help in a minute."

Hermione chuckled "You'll need lots of luck if Ron's helping you, I'll help you if you like?"

"Don't be silly, you need to rest...how is the ankle, you still in pain?"

Hermione unzipped her sleeping bag and moved her leg so they could see her ankle; it still looked a little bit swollen "It doesn't really hurt, but I can tell it's still not properly healed, which is going to cause a bit of an immediate problem."

Harry frowned "Whys that?"

Hermione blushed a bit "I need the loo... I don't know if I can walk."

"Well we'll just have to try it out" Harry smiled and crawled back out of the tent, Hermione did the same and Harry took her hand as she used her good leg to stand up. She tried to put pressure on her other foot but cried in pain and almost toppled over, thankfully Harry was still standing directly next to her and caught her around the waist.

"Okay maybe the spell needs a bit longer to work" Hermione moaned, now trying to balance on one leg, her arm around Harry's shoulders for support.

"You alright, Hermione?" Luna asked as she came over "Do you need anything?"

"Yes actually Luna, if you don't mind, would you help me walk over to the woods so I can use the loo?" she turned to Harry "No offence Harry, but I'd prefer Luna to go with me."

Harry smiled understandingly "Course."

"Yeah that's fine with me" Luna replied all too happily and put her arm around Hermione's waist as Hermione hobbled off, the two of them passing Ron on their way.

"Oh so you're awake now, Hermione" Ron said with a grin.

"Later Ron" Hermione said swiftly as she and Luna moved away from him, and Ron ventured up to Harry "Where they off to?"

"To the same place where you have just come from" Harry informed him "Go and wash your hands."

"Alright" Ron replied before smiling "And then we are going to make the best fish supper those two girls have ever tasted!"

Harry laughed, Ron certainly was deluding himself.

...

This is all i have for this fic at the moment, i dont know when i will be be updating it, but it will be fairly soon. I already know how the rest of this fic pans out though, it will either be 1 or possibly 2 more chapters left to come. But i hope you have enjoyed it so far, review and let me know what you think :) thanks guys xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry and Ron's attempt at cooking their fish was a triumph; the girls were most certainly impressed, as was Ron's stomach. Hermione retired to her tent not long later, still feeling a bit drowsy from the spells that were working magic (pardon the pun) on her ankle. Luna had helped Hermione into their tent and subsequently returned back to join Harry and Ron by the logs. Luna entertained the boys by telling them stories of new creatures featured in the latest edition of the Quibbler, Ron was bored to death of it, but Harry listened out of politeness. But not before long, the tales were interrupted as at not long past 9:30pm the heavens opened.

"Oh great!" Ron shouted sarcastically "Bloody fantastic, this is just what we need!"

"Ron, stop moaning and help us put everything in the boxes, quick!" Luna called to her boyfriend.

Luckily most things had been packed away, and the rest was swiftly stored away out of the rain. Without Harry noticing, whilst he had finished putting the last few things away, Ron and Luna had escaped into his and Ron's tent for cover. Deciding to leave them to it, Harry headed to the girl's tent. Knowing that Hermione was more than likely asleep, he unzipped the tent as quietly as he could and got inside.

"Harry, oh my god, you're soaked through!" Hermione said frantically, getting out of her sleeping bag.

"Oh god, Hermione I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you up" Harry said apologetically as he came to sit next to her, parking himself on Luna's sleeping bag.

"It's okay, you didn't. It was the rain that woke me up."

"Our Great British weather, eh?" Harry chuckled "You'd think that for three days the skies would be kind to us."

"Oh come on Harry, you've lived here long enough to know that that can never happen" Hermione smiled knowingly, before looking at Harry in concern "You're soaked, you need to get dry or you'll catch pneumonia."

Harry raised his eyebrows "Hermione, in case you haven't noticed I'm in _your_ tent, my other clothes are in _my_ tent, and I'm not going back out in that weather. Besides, Ron and Luna are in there, I daren't disturb them."

Hermione laughed "So you'd rather sit here in wet clothes than go and face Ron and Luna?"

"Are you kidding, god knows what they will be doing in there, I might be scared for life!"

"Well you already are, technically" referring to the infamous scar on his forehead.

Harry gave her a sarcastic smile "Oh ha-ha" he nudged her gently only causing the two of them to chuckle. Having defeated Voldemort a good few months previously, everything was more light-hearted now that the war and threat of Voldemort was finally none existent.

"No, but seriously Harry, you need to get changed."

"What do you want me to do, do you want me to take my clothes off?"

Hermione's eyes showed she felt mischievous, stunned and surprised all at the same time at Harry's proposal, but then a thought occurred to her "Ooo, I know what you can wear!" she unzipped the large bag that was the other side of her sleeping bag and lifted out a turquoise dressing gown.

"No! Hermione, I'm not wearing that" Harry tried to back away from it like it was a contagious disease.

Hermione laughed "Oh come on Harry, it won't bite. Now...Mr. Potter, I order you to strip off."

Harry blushed slightly but reluctantly managed to start peeling off his soaking wet clothes, stuck to his skin. Shoes, then socks, his t-shirt and finally his trousers. With each layer that had been removed Hermione felt hotter, her face went redder and she kept telling herself to avert her gaze but her eyes wouldn't listen as she kept staring at Harry.

"Okay, I'm stopping at the boxers" Harry told her sternly "They are still dry, so just hand me the dressing gown" he was feeling awfully embarrassed having to get undressed in front of Hermione.

Hermione giggled and handed Harry the dressing gown, he put it on securely around himself, feeling himself warm up almost instantly "Wow, I feel better already" he smiled, now sitting cross legged on Luna's sleeping bag, facing Hermione "I need to get myself one of these things, they're very comfy."

Hermione laughed "Alright, I'll get you one for Christmas."

"I'll hold you to that" Harry said with a smile, only causing Hermione to laugh more.

The rain was pounding heavily on the roof of the tent, not sounding like it was letting up anytime soon. Harry sighed "I'm sorry I disturbed you Hermione, you go back to sleep if you want, I'll just sit here and wait for the rain to stop."

"No, it's okay. I've slept more than enough the past few hours, and this afternoon. This rain isn't going to help me sleep anyway."

"Well if I could control the elements, I'd stop the rain just so you can get some sleep."

Hermione smiled sweetly "I know you would, and thank-you."

They fell silent for a bit, both lost in their thoughts as they listened to the heavy rain.

"It's been a mad day hasn't it?" Hermione said, trying to break the silence.

Harry chuckled "Yeah...how's your ankle now?"

"Feeling better, but still aches quite a bit. I'll go to the doctor's when we go home tomorrow, get it properly checked out."

"Good idea" Harry smiled "I'll come with you."

"Oh you don't need to do that" Hermione tried to tell him.

"No, I'd like to...someone has to help you walk don't they?"

Hermione looked at Harry gratefully "Thank-you...you're amazing d'ya know that? You're so nice to me."

"Well I am your best friend Hermione" Harry replied.

"Yeah but you're not like Ron, he wouldn't offer to do that."

"He's too busy with Luna" Harry said, looking lovingly into her brown eyes "I'll look after you."

Hermione didn't know why, but she shifted herself closer to Harry and enveloped him into a hug. Harry hugged her back, not caring for her reasons behind this gesture of affection, he just loved being close to her. Holding Hermione in his arms was one of life's greatest little gifts, which he would never tire of receiving.

Hermione continued to hold onto Harry for a long while, however much Harry adored her hugs he was beginning to wonder if she was seeking comfort because something was wrong.

"You alright?" Harry wondered, as he managed to pull himself out of her embrace.

"Yeah, everything's fine...it's just..." she shied away from Harry's gaze, blushing slightly.

Harry looked surprised "What?" he chuckled "What is it?"

"No, it's silly; you'll only laugh at me."

"No I won't, come on Hermione you can tell me."

"I just...I like hugging you" she blushed bright red.

Harry didn't laugh, although on the inside he felt like doing just that. He gazed at his best friend, and secret love, with a curiously happy smile and opened his arms to her "Come here my Hermione."

Hermione beamed at hearing Harry referring to her as '_my _Hermione' and she tackled him in a bone crushing hug, accidently forcing the both of them to lie back on the sleeping bags. Neither of them made any effort to sit back up, they continued to lie down with Hermione moving up close to Harry and snuggling up to him, her head resting comfortably in the crook of his neck. She could smell the fresh summer rain on his skin, the smell of wet grass and just the scent that was pure Harry. It made her smile more, the aching of her ankle slowly dissipating the longer they lay there.

Harry's arm was wrapped around Hermione's back and the other was draped across her waist. He could smell the vanilla scent of whatever moisturiser or cream she had on, aswell as the citrusy smell of her hair. The smell of books was also prevalent, not surprisingly, Harry had thought. As they continued to lie there, Harry secretly wished the rain continued on. If it did, it meant he would be able to hold Hermione in his arms for the rest of the night; he didn't want to be separated from her. Not anymore.

After another five minutes of comfortable cuddling, Hermione lifted her head off Harry's chest. Harry could tell by Hermione's expression that she was trying to hear something.

"Can you hear something?" Hermione asked.

Harry continued to lie down but as he concentrated over the sound of the rain, which had eased slightly, both Harry and Hermione could now pick up the noise. The two of them instantly went bright red at what they could hear coming from Ron and Luna in the tent next to the one they were in.

"Oh my god" Hermione burrowed her face in Harry's chest, "That is SO embarrassing!"

Harry tried to laugh it off "Don't worry they won't last long, this is Ron we're talking about."

Hermione burst into laughter, as did Harry, as she hit him playfully "Aw you're so cruel Harry!"

Harry winked at her and smiled, before a thought occurred to him "Oh god, they'd better not be doing that on my sleeping bag! Oh that's horrible!"

Hermione laughed "Looks like you'll be staying in this tent for tonight then."

Harry's eyes darted to look at Hermione's "You...you wouldn't mind me staying in here?"

"Not at all" Hermione smiled "I'm hardly going to chuck you out of here and let you sleep out in the rain, and the lovebirds in your tent aren't likely to want to be separated tonight now are they?"

"I suppose so" Harry looked at Hermione gratefully "Thank-you."

"You're very welcome" Hermione smiled and sat up properly, she started rummaging in her bag and pulled out two packets of Ready Salted Crisps "Here, I bet you're hungry."

"Aww Hermione, you're a star!" Harry replied, eagerly taking the packet from her. The two of them eating their snacks and they already had their bottles of water.

"Shame this tent doesn't have a TV, could be like a movie night" Hermione said, finishing her packet a few minutes later.

"Well we've got audio entertainment" Harry replied cheekily, nodding his head in the direction of the other tent.

Hermione hit Harry playfully "Harry!"

"What?" he laughed "Only being honest." He smiled, now having also finished his packet of crisps "Listen, do you think Luna will mind if I use her sleeping bag?"

"No course not" Hermione giggled "It'll be the last thing on her mind right now" she winked at Harry.

"Oh, so _now_ who's being the cheeky one, eh?" he grinned mischievously at her, coming closer to Hermione as he launched a tickle attack on her. It didn't last long though as Hermione cried out in pain. During their tickle fight Harry had hit her ankle with his own foot.

"Oww!" tears sprang in Hermione's eyes "Harry! You hurt my ankle!"

"Oh god, oh god, Hermione, I am so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, are you okay?" he brought Hermione into another hug and rocked her back and forth in his arms, saying soothing words to calm her down.

After a few minutes Hermione's tears stopped, she spoke up "Harry?"

"Ahuh?" he moved his head slightly to pull himself out of her hug, only causing him to mistakenly kiss her jaw line in the process.

Hermione looked slightly surprised, but dismissed it as an accident "Can, can you do something to make the pain go away?"

Harry's brain had gone foggy, the kiss had veered his logical thinking off course for a moment, without thinking too much about it, Harry abruptly said "Hermione, I can try something, I don't know if it'll work though?"

"Go on" Hermione encouraged him.

Harry moved till he reached Hermione's ankle and he bent down and kissed it gently. Hermione closed her eyes at the touch, but opened them quickly to see Harry looking back at her "I've heard that when you've hurt yourself you're supposed to kiss it better?"

Hermione gave Harry such a sweet smile, he could be so innocent sometimes, and she loved it.

"It's just a saying Harry, but that doesn't mean you can't try."

Hermione didn't ask for a repeat attempt at healing her broken ankle, but Harry kissed her ankle again anyway, before his gaze hell back on Hermione. Locking eyes with her and not dropping the gaze as he moved back up to sit next to her. The sexual tension in this small tent was almost overpowering to withstand, the sounds from the next tent weren't helping matters either.

"Harry?" Hermione said, she felt breathless and she didn't know why "Can you hold me tonight?" she was being rather brave, almost bold.

Harry didn't say anything, Hermione didn't say anything.

Harry brought himself closer to Hermione as they lay down closely together. Hermione lay on her side facing away from Harry, whilst he snuggled up to her back, wrapping an arm around her waist. He gently kissed her jaw line, followed by a lingering kiss on her neck. This sent shockwaves throughout Hermione's body; it took all her strength to hold in a moan of desire.

"Goodnight Hermione, sweet dreams" Harry whispered in her ear, stopping himself from fear of getting too close to crossing the line. Problem was, Harry knew in his heart of hearts he had already done just that.

...

Last chapter up next guys, i will hopefully be finishing it within the next couple of days. Hope you've enjoyed it so far, please review! :) xx


	6. Chapter 6

This is the final chapter, i hope you enjoy it! :D

Chapter Six

Luna was yet again the first of the group to awaken that morning, she left the tent that she had shared with Ron that night, and saw the beautiful sun rising in the sky before her very eyes. The rain clouds had disappeared, the dawn of a new day, a gorgeous summer's day at that. The grass was wet underfoot, but Luna didn't mind, after all she had her walking boots on.

It was almost 9am, Mr. Weasley would be picking them all up in a couple of hours, so it was about time everyone else was awake too. Luna ventured over to hers and Hermione's tent, knowing full well Harry had had to spend the night in the tent with Hermione, so she didn't know what to expect to find when she unzipped the tent. Luna did just that, peering inside, where a smile instantly illuminated her face. Harry and Hermione were both in the separate sleeping bags, they both had contented smiles on their faces as Harry was lying on his back, whilst Hermione had moved so she was asleep cuddled up as close to Harry's body as possible, her head resting delicately in the crook of his neck. Her left arm wrapped around his torso. Luna titled her head slightly and she could just see Harry's fingers on his right hand interlaced with the fingers of Hermione's left hand which was able to reach his from her arm draping across his chest.

Neither of them had moved or shown any sign of waking up at hearing Luna unzipping the tent. Luna left them alone as she excitedly went to wake up Ron, who groggily got out of bed.

"Luna, why did you wake me up? What's so important that you had to show me?"

Luna grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him over to the girl's tent and got him to take a look inside, he gave a small laugh but smiled "I don't know whether to be shocked, or be happy, or both?"

Luna gave a quiet laugh "Aw but look at the two of them, it's about time they admitted their feelings."

"Yeah" Ron couldn't help but admitting "Thank god, it'll stop Harry pining over her now" he smiled before coughing loudly "Harry! Hermione!" he shouted, earning a playfully punch on the arm by Luna for disturbing them.

Both Harry and Hermione woke up immediately at Ron's shouting, it took the two of them seconds to realise where they were, how they were lying, and that their two best friends were watching them with raised eyebrows and cheeky smiles "So, what did you two get up to last night?" Ron said mischievously, winking at them.

Harry and Hermione both sat up, both blushing slightly, whilst Hermione moved slightly away from Harry so it didn't look like she was sitting too closely.

"Don't you mean what did _you two_ get up to?" Harry said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, before putting his glasses on.

"What do you..." Ron began, but was quickly cut off by Hermione saying "We heard you two last night."

It was Luna and Ron's turn to blush bright red, "Sorry" Luna apologised "Umm...well whatever happened between you two last night, I just want to say, I'm very happy for you" Luna smiled at them.

"Same goes for me too" Ron added, grinning "But you do realise we are all going to take the Mickey out of you for the next few days."

Harry rolled his eyes "Guys, nothing happened last night."

"Yeah, yeah, you aren't fooling us guys" Ron laughed.

"No honestly" Hermione butted in "There's nothing going on between Harry and I, we're just friends nothing more."

A stony silence fell between the four of them, Ron and Luna knew exactly how Harry felt about Hermione and it was definitely something as much more than a friend. Hermione's comment had stopped Harry dead in his tracks; he thought after last night that Hermione had wanted something more than just friendship too. He must have been mistaken.

"So" Ron said trying to break the awkward silence "Dad will be here in a couple of hours, so we'd better start packing away everything."

"Yeah I'll do breakfast, do you guys want bacon sandwiches?" Luna inquired.

"I'll do breakfast, Luna" Harry said, getting up out of the sleeping bag "You can have your tent back then" Harry smiled to her, as he left quickly, not even looking back at Hermione.

..

The next couple of hours spent tidying away everything, packing away their belongings and the tents; aswell as having breakfast, was filled with an uncomfortable atmosphere. Harry was feeling upset about Hermione's admission, and Hermione was regretting saying what she did. Ron and Luna didn't know what to do, so they busied themselves with packing. Mr. Weasley arrived bang on time to pick them all up; he noticed there was something up between them all, but after the four of them denied nothing was wrong he dropped the subject.

Harry and Hermione didn't say a word to eachother on their car ride back to The Burrow, or when they arrived. Hermione wanted more than anything to talk to Harry alone, to apologise, but Mrs. Weasley instantly began fussing after she heard about Hermione's accident and insisted she took her to a doctor. Despite Hermione now feeling able to walk at ease, Mrs. Weasley wasn't taking no for an answer.

Harry sat up in Ron's room whilst Hermione had gone, not really wanting to talk to anyone. Ron asked if he had wanted to stay and chat in the living-room with him and Luna, but Harry had politely declined his offer and skulked off upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione returned within an hour, Hermione smiled as she saw Ron and Luna sitting on the sofa together chatting.

"Hey Hermione" Luna greeted her warmly "How did it go?"

"Great, the doctor said the spell has worked so I'm completely healed" she smiled, then she frowned as Harry was nowhere to be seen "Where's Harry?"

"My room I suspect" Ron said, "He's upset about earlier."

Hermione felt as if her heart was breaking, as she felt guilt building up in the pit of her stomach "I need to talk to him."

No sooner as she said the words, as she was heading straight upstairs, she located Harry in Ron's room, sitting on the bed, tears in his eyes.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly, standing anxiously in the open doorway.

"Hi" Harry said quietly, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes at seeing her standing there, "How did it go with the doctor?"

"My ankle's fine, completely healed...thanks to you" she gave the smallest of smiles. Harry didn't say anything, but his face showed he was trying his utmost not to cry again.

"Harry, about what I said earlier, I'm sorry" Hermione came over to him, sitting down on the bed.

"It's fine, you don't need to be sorry. You made your feelings perfectly clear" he refused to meet her gaze "it's fine really."

"No it's not fine" Hermione stressed "I should never have said what I did, Harry...Harry, Harry look at me."

Harry shifted his gaze so he was looking at her properly, Hermione took his hands "Until last night I never knew you felt this way, it made me so happy to think you possibly felt like I feel towards you, and this morning...well, I guess I just panicked...I didn't want to get my hopes up too high, we hadn't actually said anything about it to eachother so I ... I don't know...but what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry...please, can we just talk about this?"

Harry didn't say anything, but he reached across and captured his lips with Hermione's. Hermione kissed him back and the two of them stayed this way till the lack of oxygen became urgent. They broke apart and looked at eachother.

"I think you've made yourself clear there" Hermione giggled.

Harry blushed "I'm sorry for getting all upset...it just all got a bit much, I don't want to lose you."

Hermione took his hands "You're never going to lose me" she smiled "We've been through too much together to fall out over something like this...we just have problems expressing our emotions."

"Well I'm going to fix that right this minute" he gazed lovingly at her "I've fallen in love with you, Hermione Granger."

Hermione beamed "I love you too, my Harry" she kissed him briefly before enveloping him in a tight hug "It's always been you, Harry. Always has been, always will be."

"You have no idea how much that means to me" Harry said softly into her ear, before they fell out of the embrace. "Hermione, there's just one thing I need to talk to you about?" Hermione nodded for him to continue "I've decided that, now that Grimmauld Place is no longer occupied, I am going to make that my home...the problem is, it's such a big place, but I have no one to share it with...so I was wondering, would you...move in with me?"

Hermione looked at him curiously "Well that depends, am I moving in as your best friend, or ... your girlfriend?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?" Harry chuckled.

"Well you haven't asked, so I don't know."

Harry laughed "Fair enough...okay..." he took her hands "Hermione Granger would you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend, and living with me, in Grimmauld Place, together?"

Hermione beamed "Yes and yes" she gave a squeal of delight and tackled Harry in a bone crushing hug. Just like old times. The memory of this day would be etched on Harry and Hermione's brain forever, as they began on their path to make new memories together, with a bright happy future ahead of them.

...

That's the end guys :) I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review! :D and also check out my other fics, thank-you so much for reading xx


End file.
